The Crashworking title
by Darx
Summary: After an accident leaves Bones hurt, Booth insists on staying with her. terrible summary, I know. Much Booth/Bones love to come in this story. Rated M for later chapters


It hadn't been a particularly long day, and being between cases, the work hadn't been too taxing. She'd left the Jeffersonian at a decent time, and she'd been wide awake at the time. Yet, some time, between picking up yet another take out dinner and making it to her apartment, Bones felt exhaustion creep in. Her eyelids got heavy, she couldn't stop herself from yawning, and, had she been thinking straight, she would have known that she shouldn't be driving. But she wasn't thinking straight. She was thinking about a nice warm shower, Thai food, and the movie that Booth insisted she borrow and watch. So when the large truck sped through the red light at her, she wasn't alert enough to do much about it. It happened so fast, even had she been more awake, she probably couldn't have avoided it. But the thought that maybe she could have was what stuck with her. And now, here she was, feeling her consciousness slip away, unable to do a thing to help herself.

"Bones!"

The desperate cry made its way to her ears as her gurney was rushed down the hallway.

"Temperance!"

She was vaguely away of Booth's voice. That was strange, it was Friday, he should have been on his way to get Parker. Had he been in the car with her? She was sure he hadn't, but her thoughts were so muddled right now, her memory so foggy.

"Booth?" she managed to mumble, but no one heard her, or listened. There were people above her. She couldn't see faces, the lights were so bright, but she could her them. They were talking about her, she knew, but they sounded so far away, she couldn't understand them. She wanted to know what was going on, but she slipped back into blissful unconsciousness before she could do anything.

She didn't know that you could dream while unconscious. Well, she probably did, but she never really thought about it. But dream she did. At least, she thought they were dreams. Of the crash. Dreams, memories, she could have just been hearing the doctors describing it, she wasn't sure. Broken fragments that danced through her head, like watching every other scene in a movie. She remembered being too tired for the work she'd done that day. The glass raining down on her. A truck. Red, maybe? Or was the red she remembered from blood. She remembered talking to Angela about the argument she'd had with Booth, but she couldn't remember what it'd been about.

Angela sat in a chair near the hospital bed, her hand outstretched to hold Brennan's limp one. Hodgins was making calls, to Cam, Zack. Even Sweets. Booth couldn't sit still. He'd pace the hallway, watch her through the window. He was giving Angela time alone with her friend. He wouldn't have been any help to Bones now anyway. He wanted to hunt down whoever had hurt his friend, just like he'd do any other time. But the doctors said she'd be fine, eventually everything would heal. They were waiting for her to wake up, but she should be fine. He wasn't used to having to just wait. He stood looking through the glass when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked over just enough to see Cam beside him. He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. She knew Seeley, and she knew nothing she could say could help.

Angela walked out of the room, eyes red, and mumbled something about the bathroom. Booth took her place immediately, and that's where Bones found him when she opened her eyes, not more then five minutes later.

When he saw her eyelids start to flutter, her hands start to move, he instantly called for a nurse, who was quickly followed by a doctor, and Cam. They checked her vitals while she slowly came to. She mumbled something, her eyes opening fully, and the doctor started asking her questions. How was she feeling, what did she remember, was she in pain. She just shook her head, still half out of it.

It seemed like only a few seconds had gone by when they left, but it must have been some time. They were talking about concussions, broken bones, and lacerations. She couldn't really take it in. She knew she should have been paying attention, but was somehow still so tired. She felt her eyes drawing closed again when she noticed Booth standing at her bedside.

She didn't bother to open her eyes, knowing he'd still be there. "I'm sorry, Booth."

"Don't be sorry Bones, you didn't do anything wrong. You're okay, that's what matters. You're gonna be fine. Just rest."

"I'm sorry that we argued." she murmured, for some reason she really had the nagging feeling that she should apologize.

"Apology accepted. Hey, arguing with you is exhausting, I should be the one in bed right now." he joked, but she could here the tension in his voice.

She managed to open her eyes again and look at him. He was still in his suit.

Looking down at herself, she touched her hand lightly to her head, wincing in pain.

Eyes drawing back up to her partner, she said slowly, "I…remember the crash. Some of it. The other driver…what happened to them?"

Booth's jaw tightened, and his eyes had a fierce glint in them when he finally answer, "Shouldn't you be resting? You're awfully lucid for someone who was just in a car crash."

Strange, she thought, that he didn't say accident. "Booth?" she prodded, but he looked away.

She wanted to push, to question him, but their friends burst through the door. Angela instantly asked how she was feeling.

"Like I got hit by a truck." Bones replied. No response.

"I…thought that was supposed to be funny. Because it actually happened." She looked to Booth, but he still wasn't laughing.

"We were all just really worried, hunny." Angela gently said.

"Why are you all here?" from the hospital bed, Bones looked around at her friends, Sweets now thrown in the mix. "The doctors said I'd be fine."

"Dr. Brennan, people showing up when you're hurt is a good thing. It signifies that they care, that they want to be there to help you." Sweets cut in. Then, after her look, added, "Even if it's not serious."

Angela thought she'd give it a shot instead, "Sweetie, just because you're not…we didn't know… until we got here how you were, and we'd have come anyways. Just like Cam came with me after someone hit me in the head with a frozen bird." She threw a look to her right, causing her boyfriend to move back just slightly.

"Well, you received a blow to the head, you couldn't possibly have driven yourself. It would have been dangerous."

"The point is, we love you, and we're here for you." Was the response, in typical Angela fashion.

A.N.-I'm a terrible person for not updating my stories in years, I know. I have new chapters to post for two of my others, and will be soon! But I've been so in love with Bones for so long, I had to write a story :-). Have the second chapter ready, will be up soon! Sorry about the abrupt cut off, and the fact that she goes from unconscious to super lucid in 0.2 seconds lol. I should have worked on that more, but I couldn't figure out a way to fix it no matter how I tried. R&R.


End file.
